It's a Trick not a Deal
by KeyKnows
Summary: ¿Quién era la víctima si ambos actuaban bajo las ilusiones de un Dios con corazón de hombre? Pelicula The Avengers, Loki/Clint Barton Hawkeye Viñeta, lime.


(Publicado en Amor Yaoi con el nombre It's not a Deal, It's a Trick)

Esto está situado en alguna parte en medio de la pelicula.

Los personajes son de Marvel~

(Soy sólo una loca fangirl que no ha leido los comics pero que tuvo multiples nerdgasmos viendo la pelicula).

* * *

It's a Trick not a Deal

—Acompáñeme, agente Barton, tenemos que _hablar_.

—Sí, señor.

La sonrisa ligera que se forma en la cara cansada de Clint Barton muestra la indudable complicidad austera que yace en las palabras de Loki.

Los dos avanzan en silencio por un pasillo largo y oscuro, Hawkeye unos pasos detrás del Dios nórdico en señal de silencioso respeto a su líder. No se supone deba caminar a su lado como un igual, no lo es.

El sonido de sus pasos provoca un eco que se pierde en el mar de falsa indiferencia que los rodea, como si no se dirigieran a la habitación de Loki, como si no fueran a hacer lo que se supone van a hacer: Como si ambos estuvieran plenamente de acuerdo en ello.

Llegan de pronto a una habitación grande, demasiado para en su construcción haber sido destinada a ser un dormitorio, y que igualmente permanece a oscuras. Se introducen en ella, primero Loki, quien enciende varias velas posicionadas por aquí y por allá con par de movimientos de su mano, y luego Barton, que cierra la puerta tras de sí y espera pacientemente las ordenes del otro.

El Dios del engaño se sienta, con las piernas abiertas en una pose de sugerente autoridad, sobre una cama queen size que está casi en el centro del cuarto, la luz tenue de las velas en la mesita de noche juega con los relieves de su rostro y hace que sólo la mitad del mismo sea claramente visible. La sonrisa que sus labios forman es hermosa, llena de galanura pero peligrosa: Se contempla también llena de deseo y de la lunática diversión propia que tener el control genera en los hombres de corazón débil.

El problema es que claro, no es un hombre, es un _Dios_.

Con una seña le indica a Hawkeye que se acerque. Éste obedece en el acto, sin titubeos y con rapidez, como si hubiera estado esperando toda la noche por ese momento.

Se detiene delante de Loki, entre sus piernas, y permite que el otro lo mire de arriba abajo, deja lo contemple con sus ojos esmeralda resplandeciendo en un velado anhelo por hacerse de su cuerpo.

No se lo impide, después de todo, _él también desea hacerlo_.

—Siéntate —dice el Dios en un susurro mientras lo mira a la cara.

Barton obedece, obedece a una orden que no ha sido del todo pronunciada pero que está ahí. Se pone a horcajadas sobre Loki y rodea su cuello con los brazos. En el acto, Loki comienza a acariciar sobre la ropa sus bien formados músculos, su espalda, su pecho, sus piernas, recorre con deliciosa lentitud cada rincón de su cuerpo que se le permite alcanzar en ese instante.

Abre los botones de su camisa y pasa los labios por la piel que ha quedado al descubierto. Clint suspira, como una respuesta lógica de su cuerpo ante la placentera sensación que los cálidos labios del otro le provocan. Loki se muestra complacido ante esto y continua disfrutando del agradable tacto que el cuerpo de Barton le proporciona.

La ropa de Hawkeye desaparece lentamente de su portador, se desliza con suavidad por su cuerpo conforme Loki se permite deshacer de ella y tocar aun más invasivamente la apetecible piel de su sirviente:

Si tan sólo lo fuera de verdad….

Se recuestan en la cama y Barton toma un papel más activo en la situación. Ayuda al Dios nórdico a deshacerse de la ropa que comienza a estorbar, responde igualmente a sus caricias y besos, con la intensidad y en el momento adecuado según a Loki le parezca; las ventajas de ser sólo una marioneta.

Mientras Barton gime, grita y se retuerce debajo de Loki, el Dios del engaño se obliga a retirar la vista de los ojos del halcón cegados con el azul resplandeciente de su magia, y se concentra en lo delicioso que es hundirse en su carne y oírlo gritar su nombre con tanta devoción.

Si tan sólo…

Cuando Hawkeye termina, tiene que esperar gimiendo bajito hasta que Loki haga lo propio, y una vez que el placer de ambos ha terminado en la cúspide del orgasmo, el Dios de la mentira se deja caer exhausto sobre el pecho de Barton, mientras éste recupera el aliento con los brazos extendido y mirando al techo.

Y es realmente triste que ninguno de los dos pueda, ni siquiera en ese momento de vulnerabilidad, ambos desnudos, exhaustos y con los pulmones echando en falta el oxigeno, ver lo que ese acto ha significado.

Una fracción de la mente de Barton, esa parte de su psique que es mínimamente consciente de lo que está pasando, gritó una y otra vez que se detuviera, anhelando ser escuchada, vencer las barreras que se le habían impuesto y alejarse del _ultrajo voluntario_ al que había sido sometida. Y no sería hasta que Natasha Romanov casi le rompiera el cráneo que podría salir y gritar lo mucho que todo eso había dolido.

Loki se incorpora y ordena a Barton vestirse y salir de sus aposentos cuanto antes. El aludido no pierde el tiempo y acata, otra vez, una orden que no debería ser escuchada pero ¿Qué más puede hacer? ¿Qué otra cosa además de obedecer a Dios?

Porque en ese momento Loki goza de toda la autoridad divina que _siempre_ debió tener. Justo ahora Loki Laufeyson puede jactarse de ser escuchado y obedecido, justo ahora, mientras Barton se aleja ya por el pasillo camino a su propio dormitorio, puede mentirse a sí mismo de forma magistral y regocijarse en el engaño de _saberse_ merecedor de obediencia.

Porque no es más que un _Dios_ mintiéndole al corazón del hombre que ansia encontrarse a sí mismo en el camino erróneo.

* * *

Pues eso, este fue mi intento con la pareja.

Este fanfic se inspiro en la siguiente imagen (quiten los espacios):

http:/ lady northstar . Deviantart . com / art / AVENGERS-lets-talk-301422704

Pasense por la galeria de la autora, tiene muchos dibujos arwesome :D

Gracias por leer. Se aprecian sus comentarios.


End file.
